


问诊

by SkyAndFields



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: CrossOver假设在故事的末尾奥贝斯坦没死; 后来自由星球同盟政权恢复，与帝国政权开展冷战。十余年后奥在宫廷权力斗争中下马，过上了孤寡老人（划去）有猫有狗的离休生活。做尽坏事（划去）年老力衰的他被精神问题折磨，在众多治疗师中选择与来自星盟的流亡者公白飞见面。
Relationships: Combeferre & Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 6





	问诊

公白飞在近郊别墅区前的岗亭停下来。一双没有太多感情的眼睛从对面窗口的空隙间望着他：“请出示您的证件。”

“好的。”

“您的出生时间和地点。”

“宇宙历789年，自由星球同盟，阿德塔座γ星”

“您在银河帝国的档案信息曾于804年-813年存在9年时间的中断。”

“那段时间我在自由星球同盟境内。”

“您何时何地重返银河帝国？”

“814年5月7日。费沙。”

“入境理由？”

“政治庇护。”

“上一次在警局更新证件的时间？”

“上星期。”

“具体时间。”

“816年11月2日下午三点半。”

“哪位警员为您办理？”

“一位褐色短发的先生，姓氏P打头，奥丁口音。具体我记不清了。”

“您来这里有何目的？”

“冯·奥贝斯坦先生与我有约。”

“系统显示，您最后一次在出行工具上的记录结束于四十二分钟前。”

“我从免费区域内的最后一站下了电车，然后走了过来。”

“很好。您可以进了。”

“谢谢。”

两年来，类似的身份盘查几乎每天都在发生，这已经是最为简短的那种。只要对方的态度没有近乎羞辱，公白飞到末尾几乎总会选择以道谢的方式结束会话，为自己——也为对方——多留一些尊严。

见扫描区的光线由红色改为蓝色，公白飞踏了进去。在电脑确保其没有携带任何可疑物品后，他得到了警卫的许可，顺利离开安检口进到住宅区内。

这还是公白飞第一次走在帝国新都费沙的近郊区。当前时间将近下午四点，天空的云很多，可以感受到朦朦胧胧的日光晒在身上，这样的天气对少见日光的他而言算是很好。公白飞注意到近郊区的绿化格外充分，人行道旁铺有宽阔的草坪，草坪尽头栽种着郁郁葱葱的树林，一眼望不到头。大概因为住户大都是拥有显赫身份的人，隐私在这里成了首要必需品，其维持不光靠电子设备，也靠传统的物理距离——也许这又是贵族身份的一种表现，公白飞想着，沿移动设备上的光子地图朝目的地继续行走。

空气中弥漫着草木的味道。尽管已值十一月底，在草坪和树林的交界处仍旧可以望见开花的灌木。厚厚的紫色花瓣大朵地开着，光线在花朵上映出瑰丽的色泽。这是皇家温室特别栽培出来的品种，听说最初发源于地球的南半球。公白飞好奇欣喜地不住打量着这种罕见的花朵。他已经许久没有温习他的生态植物学了，残存的记忆只能为他指出关于这种植物的基本信息，其余的早已模糊不清。他还记得中学时代在档案库里见到它的全息影像时的狂喜，只是没想到实现亲眼见到的愿望时他已将近中年。

在经过几个分叉路口后，公白飞走进一条更加空旷的小路。远远看去，路上只有一栋房子，路的尽头有一片也许是人造的小丘。山上会有住家吗，他想，很快又为这一念头感到可笑。前军部尚书的住宅不会处于一个可以被随意俯瞰的位置，否则这周遭的一切布置便失去了其应有的意义。这样想着，他行至路中，敲开了前军部尚书冯·奥贝斯坦的家门。

准确而言他并没有敲。门口的警卫看到他停下脚步，第一时间客客气气地前来问候，问清来意后将其请进院中。于房门前迎接他的是一位头发花白的男人，身材魁梧，衣着笔挺。保罗·冯·奥贝斯坦一生留下的影像资料过于稀少，一瞬间，公白飞几乎就要以为他面前的男人正是冯·奥贝斯坦先生，但他随即从这人的神情中大致猜想到这恐怕不是住宅的主人。

迎接他的男人自称是这里的管家，问过好后将他引至二楼的会客厅，为其倒上已经做好的咖啡。“您比约定时间早来了十分钟。”他说，“恐怕需要劳烦您在此稍作等候，冯·奥贝斯坦元帅随后就来。”

很快，公白飞站了起来——在他欣赏墙壁上的挂画时，冯·奥贝斯坦先生已经悄无声息地出现在了房间门口。

“下午好，冯·奥贝斯坦先生。我是公白飞，您上星期预约的治疗师。”公白飞上前一步，伸过手去，露出一个柔和的笑来。

“下午好。”奥贝斯坦经过他，几乎没有任何表情，只同其短暂有力地握了一下手后便在对面坐下，“请坐吧。”

对于一个五六十岁的人而言，奥贝斯坦先生的保养很好，身形异常挺拔，笔直的背脊仍旧保留着过去的军人作风，只有眼角的皱纹和斑白的头发显示出这个人已经上了年纪。如果公白飞曾经见过他年轻时候的模样，也许会发现有一句俗话虽不免刻薄但也颇有道理：有些人的面容就是这样，在二十岁的时候像四十岁，在六十岁的时候还像四十岁。

奥贝斯坦面庞瘦削刚毅，一双眼流露出冷光，入座后眼神仅仅扫了一眼公白飞便移向咖啡，看上去并不在意自己的客人。和他相比，管家虽然神情肃穆，但面容仍旧和蔼太多，举手投足间也并未给人曾经拥有“帝国的干冰之剑”一称的印象。奥贝斯坦的行走、入座，还有端起咖啡杯的模样，皆透露出一种平和而笃定的傲慢，可又没有傲慢得失去基本的礼仪。也许，公白飞猜想，这除了性情的因素之外，大概也有他的义眼的缘故。尽管已经到了公元三千年，人工眼球的视觉功能已经改进完善，但是在流露情感的方面并不能完全代替肉眼的效果。公白飞不动声色地观察着他，感觉到他似乎也在以同样——甚至更为老练的方式观察自己。

“那是一副好画。”奥贝斯坦终于将目光从咖啡杯移到了墙面的挂画上，缓缓开口道，“十九世纪末期的作品。”他声音仍旧不大，没有任何情绪在里面，像是经受着慢性咽痛。

“我对巡回画派的风格很有兴趣。”

奥贝斯坦微微倾斜了一下头部，目光投在他身上，像是对他的接话颇有兴趣地追问道：“具体指哪里？”

“题材，还有光。”公白飞望着那幅画，“光的展现尤为动人。光从云层中透出，射在泛着波涛的阴沉的海面上，一切是自然存在的一部分。”

“海面上没有波涛。”

“结合云，我感觉它正孕育着波涛。也许这正是海的生命所在。”

奥贝斯坦不置可否。他又拿起他的咖啡杯，缓缓地饮着，仿佛还是咖啡比客人更让他有兴趣一些。“在很多人家的会客厅，仿制曾经的古典主义的风格更受欢迎。但是把历史叙事摆在家里让我觉得可笑又庸俗。”

“我没有去过很多人家的会客厅，先生。”

“我想也是。”

公白飞的唇角弯起一个很小的弧度，一时不知如何接话。他缓缓吸了一口气，放松身体，也端起咖啡喝了一口。

“上星期您的管家和我联系，说您有预约咨询的需求，但是具体的事情需要当面讲。今天我来了。”

“是的。”

“有一点我恐怕需要事先和您说明，冯·奥贝斯坦先生。”公白飞心想，对方这是打定主意让他主导这次谈话了，于是望着他，主动开口道，“我是同盟人。如果我们签订医患协议，那我想您应当明确有所预知，我将来为您做的咨询效果恐怕会受这点的影响。”

“你的帝国语说得很好。”

“谢谢您，不过我想说的主要并不是语言，先生。是文化。”

“我了解。”奥贝斯坦的脸上仍旧没有太多表情，看不出他对此到底介意与否。从谈话开始到现在，他并没有提醒这位年轻人实际上很少有帝国人称呼其为“先生”而非“阁下”的事实。他没有兴致对此进一步探讨，转到了一个新话题：“你可以省去介绍你工作的那一套了。在此之前我见过很多治疗师，你是第四十一个。”

公白飞点点头。尽管已经料想对于前军部尚书而言自己总不可能是第一个，但是第四十一个？这的确有些出乎了他的预料。四十一位咨询师的经历对于一个人，尤其是一个像奥贝斯坦这样一度身处高位、必须在军队直属的治疗中心内安排固定医师的人而言，未免也太多了些。难道他是在给自己施加压力吗？公白飞这样想着，平和的双眼投向对方，思索着如何将对话进行下去。如果这是实话，那这个人恐怕会是一个相当棘手的案例。

“为什么我是第四十一个呢？”他顺着对方的话题问道。

“因为过去的那些治疗师我不再想继续任用下去了。”

察觉到对方话语所暗示的某种抵触情感，公白飞暂且放弃了对这一问题的追问。

“之前在通讯频道内，您的管家说以往的个案资料都保存在您这里，我想也许……”

“你会有时间看的。”奥贝斯坦打断了他。

“那么您今天约我见面，是想当面沟通什么信息吗？”

“——它的故障变大了。”

公白飞猛然发现，对面的男人在背过身的一瞬间，已经摘下了右眼眶中的义眼端在手上，空荡荡的眼眶和剩下的一只没有感情的眼睛望着他。凭借着所受的训练和出诊经验，公白飞的脸上并没有露出明显惊讶的反应。他仅仅是望着奥贝斯坦的义眼，平和地说道：“视觉的不便在困扰您。可是我并非是主攻康复工程的医生，先生，您同我的联络也是基于我是一名治疗师而非工程医师的前提。对于您的义眼故障，我可以假设比起硬件方面的改善，您更愿意从心理学和神经学的角度进行考虑，是吗？”

奥贝斯坦将他的眼球装了回去：“不光是义眼的功能障碍令我不便；义眼本身的功能也会受情绪和身体状态的影响。工程方面如果真有什么好的解决方案，那我早就知道了。”

“我明白了。除此之外，还有什么其他需要我帮助解决的事情吗？”

“你可以帮我解决些什么呢？”奥贝斯坦反问道。

“这并不完全取决于我，也取决于您。尽管我过去接触的案例中没有和您的职业经历类似的人，但是我相信个体之间的相似性，先生。我在伤员康复、创伤后应激障碍以及神经症方面都有相对多样化的经验，可以从其中有所借鉴。如果您的案例超出了我目前的解决能力，我会以对您的个人信息匿名的方式向督导求助。”

“我睡得不好。”奥贝斯坦说。

“有多久了？”

“断断续续，大约有五年或者十年。”

“您所提到的时间跨度有些大。”

“五年前，情况加重了。但是具体的内容需要等医患协议签署过后再说。”

“我了解了。”

“关于你的信息我差不多已经了解完了。关于我，你还有什么想要了解的？”

“您的择选空间非常大，为何选择我呢？”

“你对自己的水平没有自信吗？”

“在帝国的众多名医面前，我不敢说。”公白飞诚实地说道，“您一定了解过我的档案了……”

“你倒是把自己看得很重。”

“我以为以您的严谨，您会对选择的治疗师有一个初步评估。正如您了解帝国和同盟之间的文化差异一样。”公白飞笑了一下。

“今年是我离休的第五年。这意味着我的保密协议部分得到解除。我可以从‘外面的人’里挑选我的治疗师。”奥贝斯坦说，“帝国的人不信任你，同盟的人不喜欢你，我不相信你会代替任何一方为我出诊。你也没有家庭，你只能代表你自己。”

“如果这样说你会觉得更有信心一些，”他接着说道，“我认为你需要我的钱，但是并不为了我的钱。你重视你的工作，但是除此之外还有更在乎的事情。否则你也不会让自己陷入到今天这种非得生活在帝国不可的窘境里。这样的医生让我更愿意把他留在身边，把我的时间和金钱交给他。”

公白飞感到他的外耳廓在隐隐发烫。固然，这样的说法对他称不上赞誉，也称不上挖苦，甚至内容相当恳切，但是当高位者毫不顾及他人感受地进行当面评价时，当事人也的确总会或多或少地存在一丝窘迫，而这和评价的内容本身并无多大关系。公白飞不得不承认，奥贝斯坦这种傲慢的直白和直白的傲慢也的确让他感到一丝惊奇。他先前不曾接触过任何这样的人。

“我愿意签署协议，先生。您的意思呢？”

“我以为我的意思已经表示得很清楚了。以后类似的事情我只表达一次。”

冯·奥贝斯坦摇铃叫来管家，管家将一份纸制版的文件携了来，放到桌上，一式两份。公白飞打开面前的那份，逐行读着。这是一份非常苛刻的协议，关于信息保密的内容几乎让公白飞失去了所有他过去所习惯的那种向同事和督导针对个案进行求助的机会。他根本不知道如何在不泄露任何关于职位、地点、时间还有工作关系等具体信息的情况下将自己在冯·奥贝斯坦个案上遇到的问题叙述清晰，毕竟这个世界上没有那么多的人在军队高层任过职，也没有那么多的人在一桩桩历史事件中充当过决策者，或者担任过莱因哈特皇帝的参谋官。

当他将自己的疑虑向奥贝斯坦坦白的时候，后者仍旧是一副平淡的神情，似乎对此并不意外。于是公白飞也不再多说，决心以新的情况重新安排自己梳理个案的方法。协议书的内容很复杂。关于其中的细节，奥贝斯坦、管家和公白飞仔细敲定后逐一签字。此时时间已经过了八点。

“我还有一个问题。”奥贝斯坦说。

“是什么，先生？”

“你为何执意称我‘先生’？我认为以你在帝国的经验应该明白，在这里没有人称我‘先生’。”

“我知道。不过我从来不曾接待过您这样的来访者——虽然以今天的情况看，我才是来访的那一个。”公白飞笑了一下，“平时，我倾向于用名字称呼他们，最为在乎自己社会地位的那些男人，我会选择称呼他们为‘先生’。我不觉得治疗师和来访者之间的权力等级差对治疗过程的顺利展开有什么帮助，因此我也称呼您为‘先生’。这样更平等些。”

“共和做派。”

“您知道，我不介意您这样说。”

公白飞又笑了。聊到这里，他并不觉得对方有任何谴责的意思。奥贝斯坦叫管家将他送至门口，没有留他用餐。天色已经暗了，他走回了市中心边缘的免费电车区，上了车，然后在回家路上买了一份快餐带到公寓。在薯条的香味中，他听到了室友一边唱歌一边开门的声音。

TBC OR FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我的脑洞还有后续，但是更新……可能没有后续。


End file.
